talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
OOC: Glossary
'/9000' The faces the characters go through are over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAND. Used instead of /actual number of replies. For the lulz. Tardeh started it. 'BELCRANT LIGHTNING' Whenever anyone mentions Belcrant, lightning strikes. There's sparkles if it's Squish. Started by Kyosuke and Shadow. 'CHOCOLATE' Did you say... Chocolate? CHOCOLATE?! CHOOCOOOLAAATE!! CHOOOOOCCCOOOLAAAATTE! 'COOLIDGE LAW' As defined by Urby: "Senels who are not romantically involved will be paired with everyone until they are." 'DERP' A general word for anyone who acts in a silly or stupid manner. Also see Tardeh. 'DICE OF DESTINY' Another meme started by Tardu, and popularized by Kyo. The dice see all, hear all, and know all. When thou hast a decision thou must make, simply cry out "//roll", whilst standing amidst the cornerstone that uniteth all in a blaze of conversing. 'FAKETREE' A term created by Kyosuke when referring to something in an application of his. When something is 'faketree', IT'S NOT QUITE THE REAL THING. An imitation. May follow groping said thing that is 'faketree'. 'FALCON ----' The word 'Falcon' is the ultimate adverb, and attaching it to any verb makes said verb much more awesome and effective. Original Source: Here. 'FOREVER' All good things eventually come to an end. Except this one. Forever. 'GET OUT' Started by Tardeh, popularized by the antics of Kyosuke, Sarah, and Shiru, this is often said to a person who is being stupid in-chat, in all caps. "GET OUT". The person then leaves, and returns five seconds, and all act as if nothing happened. It is part of initiation into the chat to be told to get out. If you have not been told to get out, and comply, you are not a member. 'GET OUT KYO' An attempted countermeasure against GET OUT, used by Sarah versus Kyosuke. It always fails, and even fails as a meme. It is not a meme. 'IYAA~N' A term expressing sexual mischief originating from bad Japanese hentai, where "no" seems to mean "yes". 'LAW TRAIN' A pseudonym for any character enforcing THE LAW. What exact law never needs to be specified. Popularized by Shadow's Will here. 'LEGENDERBEND' A term referring to a recently popular trend among the Tales of Legendia characters; Making them into their opposite gender. The term is a combination of two words: "Legendia" and "Genderbend". 'ON-KILTER' The Dressing Room continually operates in an off-kilter fashion. That is why things happen the way they do. When something out of the ordinary happens (which would be quite ordinary elsewhere), the Dressing Room is said to be knocked on-kilter. No one knows exactly why this phenomenon occurs. 'QUEENIE GOD' A moniker given to Queenie by several within chat. In an RP project, Queenie was designated the role of "God" within that RP. The main party is very chill with God. Seeing as how Queenie is creator of the Dressing Room, that makes her "God" of the Dressing Room, and thus, is called God by several. 'SEXY PARTY' The only meme Squishy has ever created, and likely ever will. Often used as a follow-up to Kyo's GET OUT. A sexy party goes on while the person is out of the chat. The highest amount of sexy parties ever done at one time was 257 sexy parties. 'TDI' For fun and ridiculous love for the Canadian animated show Total Drama Island, Kyo and Shin decided to associate the 22 campers on the show (plus the host and chef) with people from the chatroom. Some people find this amusing, other people are offended, and the rest just don't know what the hell we're talking about. Whenever Thursday comes around, a discussion will spark up about which mun will end up "walking the Dock of Shame" right before the new TDI episode airs. Full Article: OOC: Total Drama Island 'THE GAME' A staple of any internet community. By the way, you just lost it. 'THE TREE OF TOPNESS' A chart designed to detail everyone's position in the Dressing Room. Quite literally. 'THEME MUSIC' Really, a section in itself. Sometimes, there are moments when the situation can truly only be conveyed through music. Jaws Theme - Used when IMPENDING DOOM is in store for a character, usually in the form of another character. Jeopardy Theme - Used during a long awkward silence, during which one character tries their hardest to come up with a response to something. They may or may not give the correct answer. I'll Make a Man Out of You - Used when a female character gets bent into a male character, and the hilarity of other characters trying to aid them in doing daily tasks as a man. Benny Hill Theme - Used when there's general lulz to be had. See also: epic chase scenes, Zelos trolling, Norma, the Derps. 'USPS' A standard greeting in the chat room. Means "Hello". Founded in a comment made to Queenie's video, in which someone severely butchered a japanese response, putting the characters for "United States Post Office" for "Hello". 'VACLAV/TREE' The most amazing pairing ever, consisting of one Vaclav, and one poor, defenseless tree. Fans of said pairing cry out, "TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", in remorse for the poor tree which sacrificed itself. 'VERY MELON' A term meaning several things. 1. The name of a highly catchy song sung by Norio Wakamoto. 2. A nickname given to Barbatos, the Killer of Heroes, because of the above. Initiation into the Dressing Room involves understanding the significance behind both of these. 'WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!' I just love breaking the arms of cute little girls like you. ♥ 'WHAT IS A GENIS?' "'What is a Genis'" Lloyd said with a little concerned his voice has a rolled Genis over onto his lap." A MISERABLE PILE OF BULL SHIIIIIITT 'YOU THINK _______ CAN STOP ZAGI?!' A saying started because Zagi is unstoppable. YOU THINK A WIKIA CAN STOP ZAGI?! Category:Greatest Hits